


Another Side of You

by UnwrittenPage



Series: Precious nuisance [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Dorky Gakupo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Seriously Gakupo is an awkward dork, Stupid Mikuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnwrittenPage/pseuds/UnwrittenPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day when Mikuo lets his big mouth slip Gakupo discovers a whole different side to the obnoxiously cheerful Hio which isn´t all that obnoxiously cheerful after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Side of You

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot about my OTP that I just HAD to write. It isn´t very eventful but since I´m planning a series about these two dorks in an established relationship I felt this was a necessary filler of sorts. This is a continuation of a Photo To Remember You By. Enjoy :).
> 
> PS. To any Mikuo fans. I´m sorry for making him such an idiot but weirdly enough as smart as I headcanon Miku herself I can´t but headcanon this guy like a major shmuck lol

"But how can you say that?" the blue haired man protested, "this is the best idea I've ever had".  
Kaito, Gakupo, Ted, Akaito, Kikaito and Mikuo were standing on the side walk only a meter away from the park where they were currently stuck listening to Kaito's never ending speech about his new invention, an invention that he'd already spoken of for half an hour.  
"Which honestly isn't saying a lot when it comes to you", the red haired man raised an eyebrow as he looked at his younger brother.  
The purple haired man nodded. It wasn't often that he and Shion Akaito shared the same opinion but in this case Gakupo agreed with him wholeheartedly. While this was just as Kaito said his best idea yet one couldn't exactly set one's standards very high after all the millions and millions of absurd things that had slipped out of that mouth earlier. For one Gakupo would never forget one particular monologue involving a so called 'space-bicycle' that astronauts could use whenever they felt like taking a stroll around the universe or for that matter that teleportable ice-cream he'd spoken about for days that if developed far enough could travel backwards and forwards in time.  
"That's just nice", Kaito muttered as he glared at his older brother, "apparently not even my own family supports my dreams".  
"I'm sorry", the blond who towered more than half a head over all the others in the company frowned, "but it's kinda our duty as family to tell you when you're on the wrong track".  
"But I am on an amazing track!" Kaito protested, "imagine how happy the children would be".  
"Because their parents would totally let them ride a train driven by a chimpanzee", the auburn haired man rolled his eyes behind his thick glasses.  
Gakupo raised his eyebrows. Kasane Ted's patience with nonsense wasn't the most solid thing in existence so the fact that he spent so much time around the Shion-brothers really puzzled him to no ends but he supposed this whole 'hating solitude'-thing knew no boundaries.  
"But it'd be a trained chimpanzee", Kaito looked at the older Kasane-sibling as though he'd tried to explain the results of 1 plus 1 to him a thousand times and Ted still persisted on claiming that the answer was 11 "besides, the chimpanzee would have a teacher next to him in the beginning. You can't just let new employees off without supervision like that".  
And as usual it was about here Gakupo shut his ears off. Seriously, he'd cut them all off for almost 15 minutes ago and yet when he'd returned to the conversation it seemed to be back at the exact same page where it started.  
Now, Kamui Gakupo considered himself a quite serious person but he had to admit that them all moving their lips like that without any words coming out looked kinda funny. Maybe not enough to make him laugh until his stomach ached but at the very least enough to earn a snicker. Even if just inside his head.  
There was something about Kaito's frantic gestures and even more so facial expressions and Ted's narrowed eyes, dark glares and occasional, extremely occasional lip-movements which he still managed to make while maintaining his mouth in the shape of a straight line (a most impressive accomplishment if Gakupo was allowed to say so himself, one that not even Gakupo himself had mastered despite of years and years of training) that truly didn't fail to keep him entertained.  
And then there was Mikuo. Before Gakupo pressed the mute-button inside his head those glossy eyes, occasionally half-opened mouth and that expression that constantly looked as though he'd just woken up from a thousand year slumber usually only contributed to with the help of that extremely slow-going speech-pattern make him look even more punchable but now that you couldn't hear said voice he mostly looked like a fish who'd taken human-shape. The image was in fact so hilarious that Gakupo felt like actually letting out a proper laugh. But if the green haired man's face looked laughable the movements of his lips miming Gakupo's name and the direction of his pointed finger made the purple haired man all sorts of capable of containing his laughter.  
Right there, only meters away from the group, half long blond hair just as unruly as always, that rebellious curl standing like an antenna from his head, auburn eyes shining like red stop-signals and the kind of smile on his face that only came with rabid fanboyism stood the boy who Gakupo had felt extremely fortunate for not having ran into the entire day starring straight at him with a look that promised an indefinite amount of torturous hours for the samurai.  
"Seems like your number one fan is here!" now with the audio once again un muted Mikuo's face was once again at its most punchable with a grin so big it almost split his face in half (and Gakupo truly hoped it would one day) and green eyes looking as though they were witnessing the most high quality comedic entertainment in existence.  
But Gakupo didn't have much time to reflect on the punchability of Mikuo's face because those red stoplights were directed straight at him as that ever smiling mouth opened to bare its shining white fangs.  
"Gakupo-Senpai!" the yell was loud enough to alert anyone in the neighborhood of Gakupo's presence as the boy waved happily at him, "I finally found you".  
"Good day Hio-kun", Gakupo said with the blank expression he'd practiced on perfecting at an alarming extent as of late.  
"Hio!" Kaito called out in an almost equally as ear-crushing voice both smile and hand wave so big that he practically looked like a caricature of himself, "how's it going?"  
"Good thanks Kaito-san", Hio's face lit up like a lantern as he looked at the blue haired man, "just got off work", he frowned, "crazy day! Some kid had gotten a DOA-disc instead of a Silent Hill-one and threw a fit at the store and then his mom came in and threw an even bigger fit because we'd even tried to sell him a Silent Hill-disc to begin with. And you?" his smile was back with a vengeance, "any new projects?"  
"Actually I was just explaining how...", Kaito started with that frighteningly manic light reflected in his eyes.  
"No!" Akaito, Ted and Kikaito to Gakupo's enormous relief cut him off mid-sentence.  
"You'll have to forgive us", Kikaito sent that warm benevolent smile that never failed to contaminate even Gakupo with genuine happiness the slender blond's way, "but we're dealing with this about... 2000 x times a day", he chuckled, "hey! by the way. Good day!"  
"Oh! Sorry!" Hio smiled apologetically at the tall man, "hi guys!" he turned towards the remaining members of the group one by one, Mikuo who replied with a lazy grin, Ted who only replied with a simple raise of the hand and the eyebrow, and lastly Akaito who replied with a raised eyebrow spiced with a smile Gakupo recognized far too well.  
Gakupo almost let out a loud sigh of annoyance as he watched Akaito look at Hio in the same manner that his younger brother eyed a new ice-cream flavor.  
"But hello there", the red haired man said as he directed the smirk that had swept so many boys and girls of their feet towards the most likely completely unsuspecting blond, "I don't think I've seen you before."  
"Or maybe you were just too bloody wasted to remember", Ted snorted as he rolled his eyes at the oldest Shion-brother, "he's been around for months".  
"Oh", Akaito frowned slightly before directing that charming apologetic smile towards his new target, "if that is the case I apologize. I would like to think that this is the first time I've seen you though because this", he made an elegant gesture towards the blond, "is most certainly a face I'd remember".  
The annoyance Gakupo felt as Akaito directed that smooth, confident grin towards Hio seemed to be reflected in Kikaito's, Ted's and even Kaito's gazes as they glared at the oldest Shion-brother.  
Hio laughed softly, an even if Gakupo hated to admit it not entirely unpleasant laugh.  
"I'm not going to murder you if you don't", he directed those warm, vibrant auburn eyes towards the red head, "I suck at remembering names to", he frowned, "my friends showed me the school-album just the other day and 3 of 40 I mean... 3 of 40 were the only names I got right. Jeez!" he shook his head, "I'm some special kind of classmate ain't I?"  
"That's a relief", Akaito chuckled before reaching out a hand, "let's at least try to keep each other's names in mind then. Akaito. Shion Akaito".  
"Hio", the blond gave a radiant smile as he placed his slender hand inside the slightly bigger one of the man in front of him, "Hio Williams".  
"Just Hio", Akaito smiled amusedly as he held onto the small hand, "or is it just for short?"  
"I'd rather not share the ugly truth", Hio grimaced meaningfully, "so just Hio thanks for understanding".  
"Of course", the red haired man laughed that deceivingly charming laughter before bringing the slender white hand in his to his lips and placing a light kiss on it, "my pleasure, Hio".  
Luckily Gakupo didn't need to roll eyes at him because Kikaito and Ted already did that for him and an annoyed "really?" even slipped out of Ted's mouth, Kaito looked as though his brother had just farted in public and Mikuo well... he just smiled that typically punchable Mikuo smile as usual.  
Hio's eyes widened slightly, a slight shade of pink on his cheeks as he retracted his hand.  
"Well, same", he said.  
At this point Gakupo actually thought the look on Akaito's face looked twice as punchable as Mikuo's. That friggin smug bastard! Everything and everyone were just challenges and notches on his belt to him weren't they? He didn't give a damn as to wether they were compatible with him or not, he didn't give a damn if Hio was...  
Gakupo's murderous thoughts were interrupted by a loud telephone signal and as he looked towards the direction of the for once welcome noise he saw Ted bring the black device to his head with a most displeased expression on his face.  
"Hi mom", he muttered.  
Next to him Mikuo looked as though he was watching his daily comedy-show and and all the others safe for Hio who's eyes widened considerably were exchanging amused smiles with each other which Ted quickly answered with a look that could pierce through iron.  
"Yes, I remembered the files for work", he rolled his eyes, "and no I'm not forgetting about Sunday. Yes!" he called out, "I'll bring the tomatoes, all four of them. Yes!" he exclaimed, "I know Genzo ouji-san and Kirika oba-san are coming, you've said so 10 times already", he paused, a huge frown on his face, "I'm not shouting mom! Just tired of hearing the same thing over and over again", he sighed dejectedly, "yeah I'm sorry I'm in the wrong as usual of course. Yes, Teto-chan knows. If you excuse me I'm in the middle of something", he muttered, "so excuse me if I... yeah, love you to. Bye bye".  
As Ted hung-up the looks he sent his friends looked hostile enough to put them on fire with will-power alone something which of course made them all giggle even harder.  
"I think we have a new record", Kikaito grinned as he demonstratively held up his palm with all its five fingers, "fifth time today".  
"Yeah", Akaito smirked, "and the day's still young".  
"Fuck you, Akaito!" Ted muttered as he sent his dark glare the red haired man's way.  
"Someone's mad", Mikuo sang as he grinned teasingly at the auburn haired man, "maybe you should call mommy so she can tell us off".  
Gakupo wouldn't really have minded if Mikuo self-combusted right then right there but somehow he was still relieved when Hio interrupted Ted from possibly going to prison.  
"Your mom calls you 5 times a day?" the blond exclaimed, eyes almost twice their regular size.  
Well, that wasn't really an unexpected reaction from anyone, especially not a westerner like Hio when hearing about Mrs Kasane's to say the least over-protective tendencies towards her 27 year old son but what came after most definitely was.  
"But that is so sweet!" Hio looked as though Ted just said that he ate out every single evening and went on paid vacation every weekend, "you're so lucky".  
The Shion-brothers, Kaito included on the other hand all looked at the young blond as though he'd just called being evicted and loosing one's money in one day 'being lucky', Ted had a big frown on his face and Mikuo looked as though he'd just got slime thrown all over him.  
"I'm sorry but you must be completely nuts", he looked at Hio with a raised eyebrow, "but like... completely bonkers".  
"Why would you say that?" Hio frowned as he looked back at the green haired man, "isn't that what parents are supposed to do?"  
"Well, I sure hope not", Ted muttered, "that's not something I'd even wish on my greatest enemy".  
"Parents are not supposed to do that", Mikuo laughed a sheepish grin on his face, "that's like... something you should do when the kid is well... 9. Real parents should call like", he frowned, "once a week".  
"No", Hio protested at once an uncharacteristic expression of annoyance on his face that Gakupo had only seen once, "that's what parents who doesn't give a damn about their kids should do".  
For one moment the entire company stayed silent. Not only the fact that someone would claim that overprotective was a good thing but the fact that Hio actually looked angry was something that seemed to leave the entire company at a loss for words.  
Sure, Gakupo had seen the usually radiant blond outright furious once but back then he had found Hio's anger more hilarious than puzzling but right now... There was such a seriousness in those auburn eyes, such a sincerity that the samurai couldn't help but be more than a slight bit curious. Of course though Mikuo had to ruin the moment by opening that stupid mouth of his.  
"No", he laughed, "that is what kids who've never had parents and have no idea what a pain in the ass they can be would say".  
"What do you mean?" Hio's eyes narrowed as he glared at the green haired man.  
"I mean exactly what I say", Mikuo shrugged his shoulders as he smiled carelessly, "thinking that parents has to call 24 x 7 is naive and downright ignorant so anyone who thinks that obviously hasn't been around any parents their entire lives. I may even go as far as to say that anyone who thinks that must be like... orphaned at 7 or something".  
Another moment of silence where Hio's eyes practically pierced Mikuo's before the blond wordlessly turned around and did what anyone'd least expect and left the company with quick steps.  
"Hio!" Kaito called out as they all finally came to terms with what was happening, "come back here. Nobody meant to..."  
But if Hio had heard the blue haired man he didn't show it as he continued running, passed the side-walk and through the park. Gakupo didn't know where he was going but somehow he had more than a vague idea since it was the exact same spot in which Gakupo spent his time when he was in that state of mind.  
As Gakupo looked at Mikuo it seemed as if that face had turned from a punching bag into a gigantic bullseye and needless to say Gakupo wanted to hit it badly. Luckily though he didn't have to because the moment Hio was out of sight that thick stupidly smiling head had been slapped from both sides.  
"Idiot!" Kikaito and Ted exclaimed with one mouth as their palms hit the back of Mikuo's head.  
"Ouch!!!" the green haired man called out as he glared at his friends, "why did you have to do that for?"  
"Because you're so brilliant and sensitive of course", Akaito stated as he gave Mikuo a cold look.  
"But he was the one that..!" Mikuo exclaimed.  
"Seriously!" Kikaito glared at the green haired man, "what the hell did you expect him to do? You were calling him a lunatic and told him that he'd basically never been around parents his entire life".  
"No", Mikuo frowned deeply, "I didn't. I just said that people who'd never been around real parents said exactly those things he said".  
Kaito let out a deep sigh while Kikaito and Akaito face-palmed simultaneously another 'seriously' slipping out of Ted's mouth as he glared at the green haired idiot.  
"But I don't get it!" Mikuo's wide eyed gaze wandered around the group as though he'd just been asked to solve a math-problem of heavy proportions (something as complicated as how many idiotic things can you say before you piss someone off), "what reason would he have to be so damn offended?"  
"Don't think too hard now", Ted snorted as he sent the green haired man a cold look, "your head might actually break".  
"All I said was that he couldn't have been near any parents his entire life", Mikuo exclaimed, "in which way could he possibly take offense unless of course...", he quietened, an unusually thoughtful look on his face as he finally spoke, "oh!" his eyes widened as he paused and then repeated the word considerably louder, "oh!!!"  
A slow clap from Ted and a raised eyebrow.  
"Congratulations", he said, "didn't take you long at all".  
"I should go after him", Kaito said as he looked restlessly towards the direction of the park.  
Gakupo had no idea what made him say it or why he somehow thought that this of all things would be a good idea but all of a sudden he opened his mouth.  
"No, I 'll do it", his grey eyes reflected a seriousness and a rare kind of determination that the people around him and not actually even himself were used to.  
He didn't know why but somehow this seemed important, a lot more important even than saving his sanity from rabid fanboyism.  
"Okey", Kaito nodded as he met the samurai's gaze with the same seriousness, "good luck".  
"Thanks", Gakupo said in a low voice as he nodded in return not another thought on his mind as he turned around and made his way towards the place where he was almost one hundred percent sure the boy would be.

_._

 

Gakupo was dead quiet as he approached the white tree and the slender figure supporting its weight against it.  
He had somehow known he'd find him here and although he didn't really know how 'how' was not the important question right now. Right now the first priority strange as it seemed was to bring back the Hio who usually drove him nuts and as well as he could turn off whatever button that idiot Mikuo had activated.  
"Hi", was all the samurai managed to say as he looked at that slender back and the ruffled blond hair.  
A moment of both pressing and peaceful silence before the boy replied.  
"Hi", As he spoke the words with an almost monotonous voice Hio didn't turn around but didn't make any effort to walk away either.  
Holding back a sigh Gakupo pondered on his options. Although he considered himself a man of sufficient intelligence he always was at a loss as to what to do in these situations.  
Sure, his best friend Kaito was probably the most sensitive person in existence but since the blue haired man simply tended to solve his less happy moments by either working himself into a fit of rage, cry like a baby or both for a few hours straight while holding endless speeches about what upset him and then magically end the drama with another sparkling smile and the words 'damn it! You're so good to talk to. I feel much better now!' before leaving you with the largest mouth-gape in history and the silent question as to what exactly you'd done other than watching him throw the biggest psycho maniac fit in history it wasn't really applicable science.  
When looking at the otherwise so cheerful blond Gakupo felt as though he was walking around broken glass and although that was something he due to training-sessions already as a small child was well-adapted to shattered emotions seemed far more dangerous. Luckily though Gakupo didn't have to think for much longer.  
"7 years", Hio said finally, "7 years".  
Gakupo didn't have time to ask the question 'what' because Hio continued immediately.  
"It was a car-crash", as Hio finally turned around to face the purple haired man the expression was grave enough to make Gakupo wished that he'd never wished away that overly cheerful smile, "the driver in the other car was newly licensed and panicked somehow. I am probably the closest thing to a parent that Oliver has now", the blond drew a deep sigh before facing the ground.  
Gakupo's eyes widened. While he had somehow suspected this due to his reaction to Mikuo's poorly chosen words he hadn't been prepared for that aching feeling in his chest as he looked at that distressed young face.  
"I'm sorry", the words slipped out of Gakupo's mouth with a compassion that they hadn't even expressed in response to Kaito's worst rants (although to be fair Kaito's rants didn't really give you room to express much to begin with).  
"Thank you", Hio looked up at the samurai with a weak smile, "you saying that really means a lot to me".  
"You're welcome", Gakupo said.  
To tell the truth it was truly the least he could have said but much as he tried the samurai couldn't find any words fitting for this situation. Was there in fact any words fitting for these kind of situations?  
"You know, I'm really trying", Hio continued, "but you know...", the blond drew a deep sigh, "trying to play both mum and dad for someone only 7 years younger than yourself is not that easy. Sure, money isn't that big a problem right now because the court made sure that we got a heavy compensation and my parents were both pretty well-off", there was a smile on Hio's face now but the bitterness and venom reflected within it made Gakupo wish that he hadn't smiled at all, "but what everyone fails to understand is that no money in the world can compensate a lonely and crappy childhood".  
Gakupo nodded slowly. Yes, that was definitely something he knew. Nor money nor company had ever been a problem during Gakupo's childhood but there were other types of loneliness than the literal kind.  
"Yeah", he said, "that's definitely true".  
Hio nodded in return, that serious gaze practically piercing Gakupo's. It was such an unusual look for him, one that Gakupo almost had wished to see instead of that happy go lucky-face with the red stoplights for an eternity, one that now made him deeply regret that wish.  
"I used to find them so annoying", Hio continued a barely audible yet still present crack in his voice, "I used to wish they'd just leave me alone for one day and lo and behold", the blond let his arms fall to his sides before giving way for what Gakupo had feared would be coming all along.  
The sob was everything but loud but somehow that was what made it all the more heartbreaking. It was something about those choked whimpers and those shaking shoulders that seemed to activate some sort of button inside the samurai that he never thought he had.  
The panic grew inside of Gakupo as he watched the sight unfold before him. He really didn't want to see this. He really didn't want to see Hio cry his eyes out, he really didn't want to see the image he had of the joyful energetic incredibly obnoxious boy shatter into a million pieces and yet it seemed both his feet and lips were completely frozen in place as he simply watched it all happen.  
"If only they could have stayed a little bit longer", Hio sobbed, "if only they could have seen Oliver turn 18. If only they could have seen me..." the words died out into another series of whimpers as those slender hands wiped heavily at his cheeks, "I didn't get to say goodbye to them I didn't..."  
The panic was practically overflowing within Gakupo. He really didn't like this. He really didn't like this one bit.  
Samurai training as well as he education to become an IT-technician made him capable of handling many nearly impossible situations but people crying and breaking down before him was not one of them. Sure, Kaito had done that several times but Kaito pretty much comforted himself and ended up looking every bit as happy before he started his break down as he looked hysterical in the midst of it. But Hio... somehow he doubted it that this was a simple emotional ventilation.  
"I don't care about the bloody money", Hio sobbed, "sure, the house is all that's left of them and I'm glad they keep us from loosing it but if I had to choose", Hio paused as he wiped violently at his cheeks, "If I had to choose I'd rather be piss poor and living on the street than for some fucking moron to kill my parents because another even bigger moron gave him a driver's license when all he should be driving is a fucking tricycle in his backyard".  
Part of Gakupo just wanted to take the boy in his arms and tell him that everything was going to be alright but part of him also just wanted to turn his back on him and run the hell away from all this misery, run away from this situation he was not equipped to handle.  
Maybe he should have let Kaito go after him after all. Kaito who had a hang of this thing called emotion.  
"I miss them so much", Hio's voice was weak nearly a whisper, "so much".  
Gakupo looked silently at him. Those words, those five particular words were tearing at his heartstrings in a way that he couldn't explain but as much as he wanted to run away from it all he also would never be able to shake away the image of that tear stained, young face and the sorrowful auburn eyes if he did.  
What the samurai did however was something that was almost more unexplainable than that excruciating ache in his chest as he started pacing from the right to the left, his arms making large gestures as he faced every possible direction in turn. The expression on his face though was one that made Kaito's grimace during his comedy number in 7th grade look almost completely non-embarrassing as he looked at the ground, the tree and the sky in exaggerated calm and serenity.  
From having buried his face in his hands Hio looked up at the purple haired man auburn eyes wide opened in disbelief. Although still sobbing heavily he watched as Gakupo gestured to his left and to his right, with an expression on his face that looked like a buddhist monk in deep meditation but as Gakupo's movements got all the more extreme and he started humming in a low voice Hio's shoulders slowly started shaking for an entirely different reason and before he'd known it those violent sobs had gradually turned into equally as heavy laughs.  
"What are you doing?" Hio finally managed to ask between the breathtaking giggle-fits, "what on earth are you... ha... doing?"  
The blond's auburn eyes were finally looking at the samurai with their normal spark, the one that almost was a bit too much to handle and the smile on his face was back again, the one that never failed to tell everyone regardless of whether they cared to know or not that absolutely every little particle of his life was absolutely precious and amazing and that especially this moment was one of absolute, brilliant, epic awesomeness that the world had never seen before.  
That smile and that gaze usually were things Gakupo associated with the ultimate disturbance of his already practically nonexistent piece of mind but now they were actually a huge weight off his shoulders. The button that Mikuo had pushed seemed to be at least temporarily deactivated and despite of the dried up tears on his cheeks Hio once again looked genuinely happy and may Gakupo even say... peaceful? Yes, peaceful was an entirely new word when it came to Hio because say what one may but spinning your head in all sorts of directions and practically jumping on the spot while speaking of a million different things at the same time was not what you would consider peaceful but now however the young man was standing completely still auburn eyes directed at the man he called senpai with an almost contagious warmth.  
"Nah", Gakupo shrugged his shoulders a calm smile against his better knowledge spreading across his face, "just calling out to the woodland spirits you know. We samurai do those sort of things".  
Hio looked at him silently eyes widened before he letting out a surprisingly adorable giggle.  
"Yeah?" was the only thing he said.  
"Yup", Gakupo stated matter of factually, "we do it every day. You know, bad mood brings bad energy and we wouldn't want to resurrect all those thousands and thousands of angry warriors lying buried under that tree with bad energy now would we?"  
Hio let out another soft laugh before speaking.  
"I don't know", Hio shrugged his shoulders, an almost devilish smile on his face "if you did could we send them after Mikuo?"  
Now Gakupo was the one who couldn't hold back a laugh. It was only a chuckle but it was filled with warmth as he looked back at the young man.  
"I'm afraid they'd be too late", half a smile on his face.  
Hio's eyes widened as he raised his eyebrows.  
"Why?" he asked, "I mean... how?"  
"I don't know", Gakupo shrugged his shoulders as he looked back at the boy, genuine amusement reflected within his grey gaze, "but just let me say that I think Ted-san and the Shion brothers are far angrier than some puny cursed souls".  
"Huh?" Hio's eyes were the size of saucers as he looked back at the samurai.  
"Well", Gakupo let out a low laugh, "just let me say that things pretty much went out off hand after you left".  
Hio's half opened mouth and the surprise in his auburn eyes seemed to have the exact opposite effect on Gakupo as Mikuo's had. Just like when the samurai caught him by surprise by snapping a photo of him with his own mobile-camera he couldn't deny that he genuinely liked that expression on his face and although that blush on his cheeks from back then wasn't present something even more efficient was.  
"None of them took too kindly to you being upset", he continued with an unusually relaxed smile, "and I can tell you that they let him know that very clearly".  
"Oh", equally as sad as he'd looked before Hio looked overwhelmed now and that look of surprise, and the genuine look of movement written all over his face was one that made an unexplainable amount of warmth wrap itself around the samurai's heart, "really?"  
God damn it! That look was adorable. Against his will Gakupo felt a traitorous sting of tenderness sneaking into his chest. It wasn't really anything he'd initially suspect but Hio wasn't used to this sort of thing was he?  
"Yeah", he nodded, "had I not wanted to punch that stupid face of his in for years I would have actually cared about the fact that it may not even see tomorrow".  
Gakupo was taken aback, straightly taken aback by the cute little giggle coming out of Hio's mouth. If it was because he'd never heard him make this kind of sound before or because he now listened to it in a completely different perspective he had no idea but he knew one thing for sure and that was that it was alarmingly contagious.  
"Are you really aloud to say that", the very first smirk that Gakupo had ever seen on that face was directed at him, "aren't you samurais supposed to be all collected and all that and only attack when it's absolutely necessary".  
Gakupo looked back at him with a calm maybe even slightly mischievous smile.  
"Precisely", he said, "that's why it'd be so convenient if they did it for me because then I wouldn't be breaking any regulations".  
"Hm...", Hio's auburn eyes glimmered with amusement as he directed half a smile towards the samurai, "but wouldn't all those angry souls come after you only for thinking that?"  
"Yup", Gakupo nodded, "why do you think I'm summoning the woodlands spirits for protection?"  
Another laughter from the boy, this time so warm so clear that Gakupo almost thought that it was nothing but his imagination playing tricks on him because he couldn't once remember finding Hio's laughter pleasant. Nonetheless he did at this very moment and he found himself desperately wishing that it wasn't the first and last time he'd hear it.  
Smiling softly the boy looked at him, auburn eyes sparkling beautifully and cheeks tinted with that lovely shade of pink and Gakupo couldn't if even just half way help but return that look.  
"You know Hio-kun", he said after a while, his voice regaining its seriousness, "no one wanted you to leave and if they'd witnessed what I witnessed I'm sure Mikuo would have died on the spot. If not by a proper beating from one of the boys at the very least from his own embarrassment. As much as I hate to say it since I've wanted a reason to beat him with a stick for as long as I've known him", Gakupo made a grimace, "I have to admit that he isn't a bad person. Just...", he sighed, "really incredibly...", Gakupo paused since he didn't think those words quite sufficed, "amazingly, excruciatingly painfully stupid and in complete lack of brain to mouth filter. He is just simply...", Gakupo paused again before ending he speech matter of factually, "the dumbest person I've ever met".  
Hio looked at him silently another nearly stunned expression on his face.  
"Really?" he smiled again, "I kinda figured that he wasn't an intellectual treasure but aren't you a little bit kinda you know...", another one of those surprisingly pleasant laughs, "cruelly, painfully, unfairly super mega-harsh now?"  
"Oh trust me", Gakupo grimaced again as memories of a thousand conversations he'd rather forget found their way into his mind again, "I'm being awfully nice. I swear", he muttered as he shook his head, "Miku-chan got all the brains in that sibling-set. It's really fortunate she's smart enough for both the of them".  
"Or", Hio looked at the samurai with that mischievous glint in his eyes again, "maybe she's simply secretly evil and has sucked up all her brothers brain cells in order to rule the world. Maybe she feeds on intelligence. Who knows?" he giggled, "we could be next".  
Now it was Gakupo's turn to gape. The strange thing wasn't that Hio was back to weird Hio-subjects again but the fact that Gakupo actually enjoyed it. He could blame it on the relief of seeing Hio being back to normal again but one fact was undeniable and that was the fact that the chuckle Gakupo let out in response to that silly little joke was 100 % genuine.  
"Oh believe me", he said, "I've known him way before that heaven-sent little sister of his even came to this world and I can tell you that if she's indeed absorbed any brain cells from that thick head it must have been an absolute minimal amount", he raised an eyebrow, "that must probably be the most malnourishing diet in existence".  
Hio giggled again before another wave of silence fell over them. Gakupo couldn't help but let his eyes linger on that youthful face. When those eyes didn't reflect complete lunacy they were frighteningly pleasant to look inside, simple containers of warmth and kindness that sparkled in an almost clichéish manner and those lips when not completely spewing out absurdities had such a beautiful shape, one that Gakupo had only seen in his grandmother's story books as a child, and then that adorable nose... Gakupo shook his head as he realized what he was doing.  
Here he had been referring to the boy in front of him as the most obsessive and disturbingly starring stalker in the world, the very same person who he at this instant most likely was ogling the way Haku was ogling her next beer-bottle. Splendid absolutely splendid of him.  
"Well", Gakupo said as he forced himself to at least regain some kind of normalcy, "I believe I've made enough of a fool of myself for today with ritualistic dances and what not", he shrugged his shoulders as he gave the boy what he hoped was a careless look, "so I think I better get going now".  
"And I truly thank you for that".  
Once again the expression on the boy's face made Gakupo at a complete loss for words.  
All that depth, all that gratefulness.  
"Without that silly little ritual dance I may still have been standing here bawling my eyes out", the boy was looking at the samurai with a soft smile, "you going on your way like that to make me laugh", he paused slightly as if seeking for words, "well I appreciate it... like a lot".  
As Gakupo's eyes lingered on that somehow suddenly by magic adorable face he couldn't believe the word that came out of his mouth next. It was just one but nonetheless one which in all likelihood would seal his fate for days to come.  
"Anytime", he said as he looked seriously into those mild auburn eyes, "anytime".  
Hio's eyes widened again but only for a short moment.  
"Then I'll hold you to that promise", he smiled pleasantly but there was a certain determination in that gaze that if anything definitely sealed Gakupo's fate.  
"Sure", Gakupo nodded, "and oh!" he gave a meaningful grimace, "I would appreciate it if that little scene stays between you and me".  
"Of course", a mischievous spark in those auburn eyes, "I figured. Don't want to shatter that whole silent, mysterious badass warrior image do you?"  
"Yeah", Gakupo gave half a smile as he shrugged his shoulders, "something like that. And you?" he lowered his voice, a knowing look on his face, "you'd rather I stay quiet about..?"  
"No", the boy shook his head as he grinned broadly, "let that green haired moron hear all about it so that he can die from bad conscience".  
Gakupo found himself in stunned silence for yet another time before smiling amusedly. This boy truly never seized to surprise him.  
"A bit harsh are you?" he said "but that's fine by me. Maybe that's more efficient than beating him with a stick anyway".  
Another adorable laughter and a spark in those auburn eyes that threatened to delay Gakupo on his way to... to be honest absolutely nothing as usual before the samurai decided to yeah... get back on his way to absolutely nothing as usual.  
"Well, I should be going now", he said as casually as he could manage, "take care".  
"Take care", Hio smiled brightly.  
And as Gakupo turned around and went on his way out of the park he couldn't help but give another genuine smile. The kind that came straight from the heart.  
Oh, yes! Tomorrow that adorable smile would most likely return to a being rabid fanboy grin, that pleasant laugh would return to sounding like a broken fire-alarm and those beautiful auburn eyes would once again turn into red stoplights but he guessed that was what made this moment all the more precious. And precious moments were made to be appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Okey, there ya have it :D. This may not be the most interesting thing I´ve ever written but I felt it was a VERY necessary story in order to explain the one-shots I´ll be writing next (for instance the fact that Hio and Oliver live by themselves). 
> 
> I seriously have a lot of short-stories done for these two dorks already but I just feel like they´re going to seem random and confusing without this one, and maybe another depending on how I feel about it. In any case, hope you enjoyed and I´ll definitely be posting more stuff later. GakuHio without a doubt and hopefully some of my other ships as well. 
> 
> Ja Ne -:)


End file.
